


Hope, or Despair?

by Kat (kxttyuwu), kxttyuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxttyuwu/pseuds/Kat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxttyuwu/pseuds/kxttyuwu
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy...it's the type of school lots of kids would want to get in. Well, only because there is a guaranteed graduation. Unlike a typical high school, the students did not have to participate in entrance exams, but instead were scouted by the school itself as Ultimate experts in their field, with the exception of the Ultimate Lucky Student whose talent was determined by winning a lottery draw. Y\N L\N was one of 15 Ultimate students to enter. His Ultimate being………
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is male, but your ultimate isn't reveled until later,,there is smut but the characters are over 18 !! 
> 
> Warnings : Swearing, abuse, name calling.

Laughing could be heard from the hallway outside of Y/n’s room. ‘Stupid fucking siblings..’ he thought to himself. Y/n didn’t quiet care for his family, they just pulled him down whenever they failed and he succeeded. Plus they had used him for money since he was the only one with a job. His parents were lazy druggies, and his siblings were stupid pigs who left a mess wherever they went.  “Y/n, get yer ass up!! You don’t wanna be late for school!” His father yelled, making Y/n groan. He’d forgotten that his parents made him apply for that stupid academy. 

They only wanted him to go because of the guaranteed graduation, and if he did graduate he'd be able to get jobs that made more money than the pizza shop.  “I’m getting ready!” Y/n yelled back, slowly getting up. He hated his room, his house, his family, and his job. They all just made people laugh at him like his life was a joke. He didn’t care about anything more than his desire to leave. Today was that day..finally..

Sighing as he got up, he realized he had a *problem* to take care of. His throbbing member that was suffocating due to his boxers that were way too tight. ‘I could watch porn…’ he thought for a moment. But of course, he couldn't think long due to his door swinging open. “WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY?!?!!” Y/n’s dad came stomping in, making him cover his erection. “DUDE GET THE FUCK OUT!!!” he yelled, anger clearly showing on his face. “D-don’t you dare talk to daddy l-like that, Y/n…!” His younger sister chimed in, standing behind their father, only peeking her head out.

His dad only laughed as he took off his belt. “W-wait..i'm s-s-sorry..” Y/n’s voice was trembling, he knew it was gonna happen. Before he could even say anything else, his dad charged at him, belt in hand and started beating him with it.”P-please!! I’m sorry!” He cried out, using his arms to cover his face.  His dad didn't stop until he saw blood. “Now, get fucking ready. Slut.” He spat. Y/n didn't say anything, only got dressed and headed out to the car with his parents.

\-----

As they arrived, Y/n tried his best to hide the bruises and cleaned the dried blood. “Try not to sleep with the whole school, whore.” His mom laughed. Y/n didn't say anything, just got out, waited for them to leave then headed towards the gate. ‘So, this is it..my escape..’ he thought, hoping this school was better than being at home. 

Taking a deep breath, and started to walk to the door. As soon as he passed the gate, and overwhelming dizziness washed over him. Then, everything went black...


	2. Box of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma appears and explained how the schools years are going to go, Y/n gets an introduction and everyone does looking through the school.
> 
> Warning : Light masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Ugh..my head..” You thought out loud. Everything was still dizzy, your eyes took a moment to adjust to the room you were in. “A classroom..? But..i was at the gate just a moment ago..” You started to try and remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. ‘Weird..’ you thought, looking around the room. The first thing your eyes landed on were the metal plates covering what seemed to be windows. You were never this confused in your life than right now. 

‘I need to get out of this room’ you told yourself as you stood up, but as you did a paper fell off the desk you were just at. “Huh?”

_ “Meet at the gym at 8:00!”  _

Looking at the clock, it was 8:35. You were super late, on your first day too. “How disappointing.” You groaned as you made your way to the gym. 

\---------

“Finally..” You sighed as you found the gym, you had gotten lost. ‘Hopefully they can understand that..’ You thought as you opened the door, and as soon as you opened it, everyone's eyes landed on you. You could feel your face flush. “You are late!” Yelled a boy with red eyes, he was wearing a white uniform. When he yelled, you couldn’t help but flinch. “Maybe you shouldn't be so loud, Ishimaru.” A girl in a red track top said to the boy. ‘Ishimaru…’ You thought, now learning his name. Hm, you must have missed the introduction part..you did over sleep.

You wanted to play it off, you didn’t want to be a target for bullying. “Tch, whatever.” You said, then walked away from the two. They looked surprised. ‘Just keep to yourself..’ You thought as you took a breather. Suddenly, a voice erupted over the speakers. 

“Testing, testing!! Is this thing on?” The voice sounded like your younger brother, which made you hate whoever the voice belongs to. ‘Hope it’s not the headmasters..’ Just then, a..teddy bear popped up out from behind the podium on the stage. “What the fuck!?” One of the students exclaimed, he had an interesting hairstyle for sure.

The bear, Monokuma, claimed to be the headmaster. Of course nobody believed a teddy bear to be our headmaster. He made some interesting claims among that. 

Those being how all of the students would be there for the rest of their lives. That the school would provide all the supplies necessary. You didn’t hate the idea, anything to be away from your family. But of course, everyone made a fuss. 

“Now, there *is* one way you can leave this school..” Those words caught everyone's attention, you didn’t care. “I call it the graduation clause!” He went on about disrupting the harmony, and how if someone did they would leave.

“What do you mean by ‘disrupt the harmony’?” A kid with glasses asked. He was pretty hot, but seemed powerful..

“Puhuhuhu...well, you know. If one person were to murder another.” As soon as he said murder, your eyes shot open. You began to sweat as well, theres no way someone would murder anyone..right? Monokuma had listed off ways for people to murder, saying he didn’t mind how they did it. As he started to talk again, the words just faded. You got so lost in your mind you didn’t hear everyone yelling..but you did hear the beeping. 

“Watch out!” I yelled, another girl yelled for him to throw Monokuma. As soon as he did..

**_BOOM_ **

Everyone stared in shock, but a small girl spoke up. “Doesn’t this mean the teddy bear is destroyed??” Just as she asked that, a familiar voice came from behind the podium. “I told you i'm not a teddy bear! I’m Monokuma!” There’s another one..just how many could there be?

Yet again, you got lost in thought. “Ahem.” Monokuma was in front of you, holding something. “Your e-Handbook, Mr.L/n.” He said, also making sure to tell you to read the rules. After that, he disappeared. 

Everyone was talking to one another, but you were just taking a look at your e-Handbook. ‘So, we have our own rooms..’ You thought, wanting to go take a nap. Maybe you could just..slip away..nobody would care or even notice. 

Just like that, you made it to the door. As you were about to leave, a big round kid spotted you. “Hey! Why are you leaving?!” He huffed, pushing his round glasses up. Play it off cool…

“Fuck off.” That’s all you could muster, you made it halfway to down the hall, and despite your words one of the students came after you. It was the Ishimaru kid. “Hey! You cannot just leave like that. We all need to work together to make sure no killings happen.” He sounded so sure..

“I couldn’t care less, besides, there's nothing you can do to make me work with you losers.” You scoffed, knowing you were the loser in reality. “Fine, but the least you could do is introduce yourself. You didn’t make it in time when we met near the entrance hall.” It surprised you how he didn’t force you. “Alright. I’ll meet everyone at the dining hall, Ishimaru.” And with that you left to your room.

\-------

“Ah..a..h..shit..” You moaned into your arm as you pumped your member faster. After everything that happened, when you got to your room earlier you had a raging hard on. You couldn’t help it, it just wouldn’t go away. Moans started to fill the bathroom (since there were no cameras) and you had hoped what Monokuma said was true about the rooms being soundproof. 

“Ohh!” You felt yourself reach climax. It made you feel so worthless. You needed to clean up..who knows when Ishimaru would show up for that meeting. 

Just as you finished, your door rang. “Speak of the devil i guess…” You mumbled as you opened your door. “Glad you're up!” he exclaimed, “Please come with me to the dining hall, everyone else is there.” He smiled brightly, you couldn’t help but blush. 

\---------

As you both entered, all eyes fell on you. ‘Come on, keep up the act..’ You told yourself, putting your hands in your pockets and sitting down. Ishimaru suggested that everyone says their names and ultimates. 

\---------

As soon as they finished, it was your turn. “I-I’m Y/n..my ultimate..is the ultimate..” You couldn’t say it,you were too embarrassed. And the chill aura you tried keeping, vanished. “Spit it out.” Togami said, clearly annoyed. You had a thought he was going to make you feel pathetic..that thought just gave an erection causing you to get even more flustered. Thankfully, you were sitting. “I-it’s the ultimate lover..” You said, it was only a mumble but everyone heard you. “Awe, that’s sweet!” Aoi said, a smile on her face. “N-not in the relationship way..” You mumbled, making everyone realize. “Nice, must be good with the ladies!” Leon laughed along with some others. You were still embarrassed. “Now, let's get back to finding an escape please.” Makoto announced.

\---------

After the idea came up about searching the school, some went in groups and some went alone. You went alone of course, not actually planning on looking around for something so pointless. As soon as you got to your room door, Monokuma popped up. “Whoa!” You screamed, being surprised and all. “Oops, did i scare you?” He laughed. “I just wanted to let you know, since you are the Ultimate lover, please take these. Don’t want any accidents!” He handed you a small, thin box then left.

As soon as he did, Ishimaru, Mondo, and Aoi came whipping around the corner. “Y/n! We heard a scream, are you ok?” Ishimaru asked, looking at your body for any injuries. “I-i’m fine. Monokuma just startled me..” You chuckled. “You have a pretty girly scream for a dude.” Mondo laughed, making you feel obligated to as well. “Aha...yea..” You fiddled with the box, being filled with anxiety because of them watching you. “Oh, what's in the box Y/n?” Aoi asked with an innocent smile. “I’m not sure, he handed it to me saying we don't want any accidents..” You began opening the box, only to have your face flush a deep pink due to its contents. “C-c-condoms?!” Is this a joke? It had to be! Nobody here would even let you..mainly because you're more into men then girls..Everyone began laughing, including you. “Who knows, maybe a girl might want you, Y/n!” Mondo couldn’t contain his laughter. After that embarrassing event, everyone went back to the dinning hall.

\---------

Nobody had found anything important, and with that everyone went to their rooms. Sighing as you made it back to your room with no other surprises, you collapsed on your bed. After a few moments, you began to doze off….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, i was tired while writing so i understand if it kinda sucks lol <3


	3. Body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone surprises Y/n yet again! But this one doesn't last long..
> 
> Warning : Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda rushed, but i hope you still like it

“Y/n..”

…

“Y/n…”

…

“Y/N!” 

“H-huh?!” You woke up to someone yelling your name. To your surprise, it was Aoi. “H-how did you get in..?” You asked, just starting to wake up. “You left your door unlocked!” She said, shoving you and calling you a dummy. “You could have gotten killed.” She looked upset, you couldn't help but feel bad. “I guess I was too tired last night to notice...i'm sorry, Hina.” That was the first time you called her that. Her face lit up. After a bit of talking, Hina had mentioned it was time to head to the dining hall. 

\-------

After arriving, it seemed only a few people were there. Some are still missing, hopefully they are alright. “Hey, Y/n, can i talk to you outside?” It was surprising that Mondo had asked that. “Sure.” You both headed out into the hallway. “Whats u-” you couldn't even finish as Mondo crashed his lips onto yours. It was indeed surprising, but you couldn't help but kiss back. Then, kissing lead to full on making out. Mondo had you pinned up against the wall, one leg between yours. “W-wait..we should go somewhere..” You said between kisses. “Your room. Now.”

Rushing over to your room, you couldn't help but still feel confused. All this came from where? Why now? You couldn't think right as you felt your pants being pulled down. “Mondo..” You could 

Barely get his name out, you were getting flustered again. Mondo just looked at you, those piercing eyes made your member throb. “Please..” You needed to feel him..

“Wait.” Was the only thing he said before looking for something. Oh! The condoms. “Under my bed.” you said, pulling your shirt over your head. He got one out and tossed it to you. Confused, you looked at him. He just started to strip. You could help but stare, his body was ripped..and his cock was huge. “You sure it's gonna fit..?” You asked, unsure. “Of course it will, baby.” that pet name made your heart throb. “Could you do the honors?” He chuckled, pointing towards the condom. You nodded, unwrapping the condom then putting it over his fully erect cock. Just putting it on made Mondo softly moan. 

“Uh, which position?” You asked shyly. “Mm, how about doggy?” you nodded eagerly. As you're getting in position, the doorbell goes off. “Ugh, ignore it.” Mondo groans, lining up his cock with your entrance. Slowly, Mondo pushes himself in, making you yelp. “Are you ok?” He wanted to make sure you're alright, that's sweet..”Y-yes.” You moan as you push yourself onto him more, making him go deeper. “Fuck! You're so tight..” of course you are, you may like men but you’ve never had sex with one, only oral. “P-pound me..please..” you practically begged. 

“As you wi-”

***DING DONG BING BONG***

“Huh?” you know its not nighttime, so what could he want now? 

**“A body has been discovered!”**

Those words hit you like a brick wall. You slowly got up after he explained the class trial, Mondo had the same look on his face. Anger, and sadness mixed into one. “Come on..we can finish later..” You told him, getting dressed then leaving the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know what you think and please leave a comment and kudos<3


End file.
